On Safari
On Safari was a children's game show series set in the jungle that was produced by TVS and broadcast on ITV for four series from 1982 until 1984. The show was hosted by Christopher Biggins and for the first season, was co-hosted by future EastEnders actress Gillian Taylforth. Her sister Kim Taylforth also appeared in the early episodes of season 1. All four series were recorded at the TVS studios in Southampton; although the first series was recorded in 1981, when the studios were still owned by Southern Television. TVS rented the studio space from Southern for the first series and in several editions cameras are seen bearing a generic On Safari nameplate rather than that of the production company. Gameplay Each week three teams (two teams in later series) consisting of a celebrity guest and a child played in a series of games in different jungle settings (i.e. swamps, venus fly traps etc.) and the team with the most points at the end of the show were the winners. The child from the winning team won a major prize, while the losing children went away with consolation prizes. Episode Guide The episodes are named after the special guests who appear. Series 1 (1982) *16 February - Kenny Everett *23 February - Rod Hull *02 March - Una Stubbs *16 March - Nerys Hughes *23 March - Sally James *30 March - David Taylor *06 April - Lucinda Green *13 April - Gareth Hunt *20 April - Lionel Blair *27 April - Richard O'Sullivan *04 May - Christopher Timothy *11 May - Prunella Gee *18 May - Suzi Quatro Series 2 (1982) *10 September - Wayne Sleep *17 September - Floella Benjamin *24 September - Kenneth Williams *01 October - Brian Cant *08 October - Joe Brown *15 October - Sharon Davies *22 October - Matthew Kelly *29 October - Roy Kinnear *05 November - Julia McKenzie *12 November - Barbara Windsor *19 November - Magnus Pyke *26 November - Liza Goddard *03 December - Roger De Courcey *10 December - Aimi MacDonald *17 December - Simon Bates *22 December - Lynsey De Paul (Christmas Special) Series 3 (1984) *03 January - Windsor Davies/Don Estelle *10 January - Buster Bloodvessel *17 January - Stuart Neale/Gillian Taylforth *24 January - Melvin Hayes/Bonnie Langford *31 January - Chris Harris/Su Pollard *07 February - Brian Jacks/Sally James *14 February - Sarah Greene *21 February - Ann Emery/Duncan Goodhew *28 February - Susanne Dando/Eddie Kidd *06 March - Annika Rice *20 March - Aimi MacDonald/David Wilkie *27 March - Billy Dainty/Susan King *03 April - Ruth Madoc Series 4 (1984) *18 September - Rolf Harris/Bill Oddie *25 September - Edwina Lawrie/Captain Sensible *02 October - Tommy Boyd/Bonnie Langford *09 October - Faith Brown/Harry Stern *16 October - Bob Carolgees/Sally James *23 October - Patti Boulaye/Eric Bristow *30 October - Jeremy Beadle/Geoff Capes *06 November - Hazel O'Connor/Emlyn Hughes *13 November - Kim Goody/Mick Robertson *20 November - Wincey Willis/Johnny Ball *27 November - Floella Benjamin/Dave Lee Travis *04 December - Henry Cooper/George Cooper *11 December - Dawn Lodge/Simon Bates Category:CITV Shows Category:Game shows